


Whispers

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too long had Leon wanted him, but never had he dared to ask for what he thought he could never have. Then one evening in the tavern the subject of his dreams whispers how his secret can come true… with an added bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

Maybe Leon should have known better than to go to the tavern with Gwaine. Long had he hidden his longing for the other man in his dreams, thinking it could never be. From the day Gwaine came to Camelot he had spoken of women, was rumoured to be with them in every state of dress, or rather undress. So why would he even consider Leon, a knight who had never done anything reckless for as long as he had lived?

But somehow this evening Gwaine's flirts had turned his way rather than to the stunning blonde maiden with the long legs. Desire stirred when his friend's voice grew deeper and turned words into whispered secrets. So long had Leon fought the attraction for the younger knight, but he found himself hanging onto every naughty desire spoken about what could be and how laying with a man brought pleasures beyond any other. 

Even when Gwaine admitted how his pleasures always included Merlin the appeal for him to set aside his usual careful self remained in tact, in fact Leon found the idea turned him on even more. It did not help matters when Gwaine whispered, "Merlin may seem so innocent, but believe me, he isn't. The wicked things he can do to a man with only his mouth…" Lust filled brown eyes had locked with his then and seen the truth Leon no longer wished to hide inside.

"We've wanted to ask you for a while if you'd be interested to join us, but we were afraid you would deny us." 

"You want me? Both of you and you would… share…?" Leon knew he'd blushed through his stammer. 

Gwaine's firm nod sealed the deal. Their tankards were downed in one go and like one they almost ran for the door and Gwaine's chambers, where Merlin no doubt awaited them with an eager of a child who saw the first flakes of snow on a winter's day. The thought alone had Leon overwhelmed, but even so he found he could not deny himself this one reckless offer now it had presented itself outside of his dreams.

*****

Eager hands had torn off his clothes. They brushed along his nipples as kisses rained on his bared shoulders and back. He responded in kind, until with a firm grasp his arms were held back while Gwaine continued his whispers and offered Leon what he wanted, "Let us take care of you, surrender and just enjoy. We will show you how good it can be to let go, so that you will never leave our bedchambers."

Touches turned his skin on fire. Long elegant fingers trailed along every sensitive spot they could find, until finally Merlin rolled him on his side and took him into his mouth. In the moment of distraction he had not felt how Gwaine gently eased a finger inside him, but once he sensed the soft burn of friction he did not mind, not in the least. The dual sensation of their slick touches had a shiver of need travel over his spine. "Please…"

Leon writhed on the bed, his naked body twisting between his friends. He tried to roll his hips back and forth in an eager to gain more contact from both men, but two firm hands on his hips held him in place with no mercy for his needs. Never had he been so aroused that he felt a deep need to beg for another person to take him apart with their touches, but these two had him balanced on the edge for so long that he groaned helplessly with need. 

More he wanted of the tongue slowly licking a downwards path along his length. As if in response to his pleas Merlin retreated and then sucked him back inside with hollowed cheeks. A deep moan he did not recognize as his own escaped Leon in joy when at the same time Gwaine's fingers wriggled inside him to set the bundle of nerves hidden there on fire with shameless pleasure.

The lips placing sweet kisses along his ear shell had spoken of release, but so far Gwaine denied him the pleasure he craved as the night outside slowly began to turn to dawn. Each time Merlin had helped to bring him close Gwaine called him back when he sensed Leon was close to letting go.

"Please… stop teasing", Leon begged when he did so again, his voice hoarse from his need. "I can't… I need." 

"I thought you'd never ask", Gwaine grinned knowingly, sharing a lewd glance with Merlin that Leon understood all too well as an "I told you so".

As if nothing changed Merlin took him back inside his mouth with a satisfied smile and a wink to Gwaine. Before Leon could even wonder about what it meant he was distracted by the whispered question of want, "You ready for me?"

"Yes", his answer came out in an impatient moan.

A hand wrapped around his leg then and lifted it a little to open him further. With one swift move Gwaine slowly eased inside, going deeper and deeper while whispering in encouragement. "You feel so good, so tight… we wanted this for so long. You should see yourself, Leon. Letting go like that, so handsome…"

Leon fisted the sheets below him in his pleasure. Too much… and somehow not quite enough. Every abandoned thrust in and out of him caused sparks of bliss to spread out into his body, setting every nerve ending on fire. Gwaine brought him a pleasure he never had before, here in the room together with the man he loved.

Merlin… Stormy blue eyes looked up, shining with lust and an emotion far deeper than that, while the wicked mouth stayed where it was pleasing every inch of him. In this moment Leon knew he cared deeply for both men and how much he loved them for tearing apart his far too careful nature in favour of taking what no other knight would ever speak of.

In perfect unison his friends worked together, even while losing their rhythm, to work his body like an instrument. A teasing stroke, a lingering touch, a deep thrust into him and a lick of a sloppy tongue around him… and suddenly every spark of pleasure exploded from deep within. Finally the release Gwaine had promised him with his endless whispers of naughtiness was his and Leon surrendered to it wholeheartedly.


End file.
